familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Buckingham County, Virginia
:There is also Buckingham County, a former county in Australia Buckingham County is a county located in the U.S. state — officially, "Commonwealth" — of Virginia. As of the 2000 census, the population was 15,623. Its county seat is Buckingham6. Peter Francisco, an extraordinary soldier with superhuman strength during the Revolutionary War, grew up in the County. History Buckingham County, lying south of the James River at the geographic center of the state, was established on May 1st, 1761 from the southeastern portion of Albemarle County. The origin of the county name probably comes from the Duke of Buckingham (Buckinghamshire). Some sources say that the county was named for Archibald Cary's estate "Buckingham" which was located on Willis Creek. This is the only Buckingham County in the entire United States. In 1778 a small triangular area bordering the James River was given to Cumberland County. In 1845, another part was taken from Buckingham to form the northern portion of Appomattox County. A final adjustment of the Appomattox-Buckingham county line was made in 1860 and Buckingham's borders then became fixed in their current form. A fire destroyed the courthouse (designed by Thomas Jefferson) in 1869 and most of the early records of this county were lost. Geography The geographic center of Virginia is in Buckingham County. According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,511 km² (584 mi²). 1,504 km² (581 mi²) of it is land and 7 km² (3 mi²) of it (0.46%) is water. Demographics imports and exports many goods for the county. (Above) Boxcars full of Kyanite and Mullite at an industry just outside of Dillwyn.]] As of the census2 of 2000, there were 15,623 people, 5,324 households, and 3,758 families residing in the county. The population density was 10/km² (27/mi²). There were 6,290 housing units at an average density of 4/km² (11/mi²). The racial makeup of the county was 59.11% White, 39.06% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.17% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.36% from other races, and 1.08% from two or more races. 0.81% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,324 households out of which 30.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.10% were married couples living together, 14.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.40% were non-families. 25.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county, the population was spread out with 22.40% under the age of 18, 7.50% from 18 to 24, 31.90% from 25 to 44, 24.60% from 45 to 64, and 13.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 121.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 126.50 males. According to the census2 of 2000, 64.02% of married couples had spouses who appeared elsewhere in their family tree, with 16.44% of these being first-cousins, 12.39% being aunt/uncle-niece/nephew relationships, and as much as 11.78% being sibling marriages; the remaining percentage of these were more obscure family ties. The median income for a household in the county was $29,882, and the median income for a family was $37,465. Males had a median income of $26,302 versus $20,491 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,669. About 16.00% of families and 20.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.00% of those under age 18 and 19.30% of those age 65 or over. Notable Residents Dr. Carter Godwin Woodson, the "Father of Black History", noted historian Peter Francisico, Famous Revolutionary War Hero Towns *Dillwyn *Arvonia *New Canton, a village in the county. External links *The Official Website of Buckingham County, Virginia *Buckingham County Public Schools *The Healthy Living Directory Category:Counties of Virginia Category:Buckingham County, Virginia Category:Established in 1761 Category:Counties on the James River (Virginia)